marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Everett Ross (Earth-616)
Friend Ross, Sundance | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , consultant for N.S.A., S.H.I.E.L.D.; formerly | Relatives = Sundance (presumed grandfather or ancestor) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C.; formerly Wakanda; Brooklyn | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = formerly Regent of WakandaCategory:Wakandans | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Expert on Wakanda, formerly Special Attaché for the Office of the Chief of Protocol | Education = Law degree from Oxford University | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Priest; Kenny Martinez | First = Ka-Zar Vol 3 17 | Quotation = Er... I'm Everett Ross with the State Department, Highness. The President has asked me to serve as your liaison during your visit here. | Speaker = Everett Ross | QuoteSource = Black Panther Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Everett K. Ross worked for the U.S. State Department; his job was to escort foreign diplomats on American soil. He dated Nikki Adams who unbeknownst to him dated the Black Panther when he worked as a teacher in the US known as Luke Charles. He told Nikki about his crazy adventures with the Wakandans Ka-Zar He once had to deal with Ka-Zar, Shanna and Zabu's visit to the United States. Black Panther Ross' world changed forever when he was assigned to T'Challa, the Black Panther and ruler of the African nation of Wakanda. He escorted him during his visit to New York City. However T'Challa brought Zuri, Nakia, and Okoye with him. Everett had to drive the entire group in his two seat convertible car. Another surprise for Everett is the fact that T'Challa would like to stay in a housing project rather than a luxurious hotel. While stopping for Chinese food, Everett is picked on by a street punk named Manuel Ramos. Police officer Sergeant Tork interrupted the encounter, but Everett realized that his identification was missing, and that Ramos stole it. He tracked him down to a local strip club, in which a brawl involving Zuri, himself, and a group of strippers broke out. The fight resulted in the loss of Everett's pants. T'Challa, his entourage, and Everett get arrested. The entire group is later freed on the grounds of diplomatic immunity. Mephisto T'Challa left the group to further investigate into the Tomorrow Fund scandal, the sole reason why he's in the States. Zuri educated Everett on the history of Wakanda. However they receive a knock on the door but when he opens it he is shocked to find a demonic threat. Ross becomes the Devil's Advocate as Mephisto dropped by the Panther's place and Ross is left to entertain him until the Panther's return. Mephisto conjured a pair of pants for Everett while they waited, which frightened Everett as he believed he had sold his soul. Ross tried to remove the "devil's pants", only to find another pair of pants beneath them. This made him remember when he was younger when he pants were pulled down by Natalie McPhail. Mephisto explained to Ross how he was a collector of pure and noble souls, and that since Everett worked in Washington, D.C., Ross need not fear him. However T'Challa returned and saved Everett knocking out the demon. He tore Mephisto's heart and Everett put it in a pickle jar. T'Challa figured that Reverend Achebe was a servant of the demon. Mephisto then transported Ross and the Panther to Hell. Everett wondered how he could defeat Mephisto so easily, it was revealed he sold his soul to him, but what Mephisto was not aware of was the Black Panther was forever tied to the Panther God. Everett is transported back to the Brooklyn apartment pantless much to his joy He remained as T'Challa's escort as he battled Kraven the Hunter, and when he met with the Avengers. Reverend Achebe Everett helped T'Challa against Xcon, an alliance of rogue intelligence agents backing a coup led by the Reverend Achebe. Achebe sent reprogrammed Prowlers and covered himself with explosives, when he confronted Everett and T'Challa when they reached Wakanda. Achebe forced them into a deathtrap, but they were able to escape forcing him to flee the country. Erik Killmonger After Achebe's takeover of Wakanda, and the absences of T'Challa, control went to the regent Everett Ross. Erik Killmonger tried to gain control via by exploiting the economy, forcing Wakanda to stop him by nationalizing all foreign companies in the nation and cause a run on the stock market. Ross witnessed as the two foes fought in a vicious ritual combat over the right to rule the country, and Killmonger was able to finally defeat his long time enemy. Ross stayed in Wakanda while Killmonger gained the status of Black Panther for his own. Ross witnessed as Killmonger consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb. It was poisonous to all but the royal bloodline. Although it would have been convenient to allow him to die, and be unquestionably entitled to the position of the Black Panther, T'Challa preserved his rival's life allowing Ross and T'Challa to regain control of Wakanda. Beloved Everett learned that his girlfriend Nikki Adams had kept her college relationship with T'Challa from him which led to him physically fighting with her, he was later devastated when she was killed, during another argument, in the crossfire when Malice was trying to kill Monica Lynne. Her death occurred before they could resolve the damage done to their relationship which greatly affected Ross to the point that he tried to resurrect Niki who didn't return to life as he hoped, leading to her having to put her out of her misery. Storm Everett traveled to New Orleans in search of Storm and requested that she returned under the request from T'Challa. Storm left for Wakanda with Ross, leaving the X-Men to wonder what was going on. Ghaur When a Deviant mother and her human-like child arrived in Wakanda, Ghaur demanded their return but T'Challa granted them asylum. This sparked an international incident, and nearly plunged Wakanda into war with Lemuria when Klaw tricked Wakanda into firing upon the deviant country. Everett later found out that the child was Ghaur's, and that feared the scandal that would erupt were it known he had sired such a human-like offspring. Ross' action led to Ghaur ultimately standing down and Namor, the Sub-Mariner took them in. They decided to fake their deaths to protect them from the public. Government Investigation When the US Government investigated T'Challa, Agent Ross insisted that T'Challa had always shown erratic behavior throughout his career. He then helped T'Challa in his battle against Man-Ape despite his position as liaison to T'Challa having been taken over by Henry Peter Gyrich . Return of The Dragon For a short time Everett was body switched with The Black Dragon after Nightshade resurrected him as part of a plan to get revenge on Black Panther (T'Challa) for sending her to jail. The Black Dragon had a 'genetic bomb' implanted in him which would kill him if he didn't do as Nightshade asked so to circumvent her he disguised himself as Mephisto and switched bodies with Everett, leaving him in a Mephisto disguised body until the disguise ran out and The Black Dragon was forced to switch back. Enemy Of The State II Everett had to deal with a Black Panther from Earth-1145. Everett was unsure as to whether he was the real Black Panther but was brought along with him and helped him retrieve King Solomon's Frogs. On the journey they battled Kiber the Cruel on his island. When however they met with the real Panther at Stark Industries the alternate version escaped. Saddle's Ablaze King Solomon's Frogs returned to the time stream which sent all close to them back to Alberdene, Texas in 1875. Everett was mistaken for his own grandfather, a known card cheat who used enchanted playing cards given to him by Loki ,as well as being an adulterer, named Sundance, and sent to jail. Ross was rescued by his ancestor and after freeing the alternate Black Panther from Loki's telepathic influence and aiding Thor in defeating him they then had help from Asgard to return home where Everett testified to the government at Washington to recent goings on. Everett was then present at the death of the Black Panther from Earth-1145 Return to America and Kevin Cole He later returned to The US and was assigned a new client by the State Department, to serve as an escort to King Akaje of the Dakenian royal family while they visited America and whom Everett sought T'Challa's help in protecting. A year later and he, Kevin Cole and Queen Divine Justice helped to locate a child being held hostage as part of a gang plot to control a police officer. Wakanda Invasion As an expert on Wakanda, Everett Ross worked as an adviser alongside with government officials and the N.S.A.. He was part of a meeting at the White House about Wakanda, he angered General Wallace when he stated that this isolated country had declared their sky as a no fly zone, the General replied with racist remarks. Secretary of State Dondi Reese told the racist General to shut up so Everett could continue. Later during the meeting, expert Everett exposed the history and defenses of Wakanda, to the mockery of Wallace, until Ross mentioned that even Captain America had been beaten by the Black Panther. At this time, Wallace lost his temper, assaulting Ross, and was quickly restrained and ejected from the meeting room under Reese's orders. When Klaw launched an invasion into Wakanda and Ross was sent to counsel the Special Forces in order to help the Very Special Forces (cyborg zombies) to infiltrate the country as part of the United States own invasion plan which was quickly called off after the defeat of Klaw. Marriage of the Panther As S.H.I.E.L.D. presumed that the Wakandan security forces would refuse to cooperate with them, the security agency called for State Department expert Everett Ross to help them organize that security. Ross tried to convince his superiors that the Black Panthers diplomatic tour, in which he and his wife visited Doctor Doom ,the Inhumans , Namor and the President of the United States truly was diplomatic and not the Panther seeking allies against them. , with only that last ending well. During this time Ross also had to deal with the Superhuman Registration Act, Civil War and their fallout especially in relation to the Panther and Storm. Trial of Maria Hill Several years later, Everett Ross, as part of the Public Accountability Office, was asked by the World Security Council to prosecute S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Maria Hill following the fiasco at the superhuman prison known as Pleasant Hill. Ross and his team found several witnesses that helped their argument against Hill. However, they had to unexpectedly face the compelling testimony of several citizens gathered by the director. Fortunately for Ross, Captain America's testimony turned the tide in their favor, and Hill was eventually found guilty and discharged. Promotion Sometime during or after the 2nd superhuman Civil War, Ross was promoted to a C-7 within his governmental branch of office. Meaning he no longer acted as the liaison for The Black Panther or any other costumed political envoy, which he acclimated to everyone. Soon a Wakandan diplomat carrying sensitive schematics for a weather control device was murdered near his offices stomping grounds in Brooklyn. While he was ordering an Uber home however, Ross was beset upon by a Hatut Zeraze sect led by T'Challa's adopted brother; Hunter the White Wolf. Hunter wanted to interrogate him on the whereabouts of the missing climate control device data. Ross figuring due to the two being at odds with one another, Hunter was after the device data either to protect the Panther or use it against him. When the former fed Ross to an open shark tank as the bureaucrat stated he had no ties to the king or Wakanda while drowning, all as he kicked a hungry shark fighting for dear life. He would be rescued then interrogated again by another of T'Challa's frenemies, Malice the Rogue Dora Milaje; whom Everett still held in contempt for murdering his old girlfriend, Nicole Adams during Nakia's psychotic break. She too was after the Climate device data and surmised Ross would know about it, being the king and her love's most trusted confidant. Like he tried to tell Hunter, Ross stated he was a C-7 official and hadn't spoken with T'Challa in years. All while taunting her over the fact that T'Challa loved Niki too, alongside the fact she disgraced her tribe and her nation with her outrageous actions. Ross surmised that Malice figured T'Challa didn't want something so potentially dangerous out in the open, and worked to relive the sensitive Intel before it fell into the wrong hands on her king's behalf. After some hours of being incarcerated, Ross was finally rescued by a couple of nearby beat detectives. Both of whom were confused by his roundabout story telling, and were also on the case of the dead diplomatic courier from Wakanda. As the two left the interrogation room, The Black Panther himself made his entrance, who suggested Ross to let go of his hatred and better honor Niki's memory by building a better foundation around it before leaving the police headquarters. | Powers = | Abilities = Regency: T'Challa trusted Everett so much he appointed him Regent of Wakanda in his absence. Expert on Wakanda: After his time with the Black Panther, Everett has become the United States of America's foremost expert on Wakanda. He is versed in their history, customs and the use of Wakandan technology. Law Degree: Everett has a Law degree from Oxford University. Multilingual: Everett is fluent in English and the Wakandan language. | Strength = Everett possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in little exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = "Devil Pants" Mephisto created a pair of pants for Everett to wear. Every time he tried to take them off another pair appeared. Eventually, once Mephisto was defeated, these pants disappeared. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Everett seems to be overly concerned with his hair as when placed in danger he has a tendency to cry out 'not the hair, not the hair' | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Government Agents Category:Oxford University Student Category:Lawyers Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Time Travelers Category:Multilingual Category:Souls Sold to Mephisto